Redyoshilnation
's PFP on September 2019]]Redyoshilnation was a scratcher, He is an impersonator of RedYoshiNation. His username is exactly like "RedYoshiNation" except that there is an l between the i and n and everything is lowercase. He is currently IP-Banned. He tricked only one person into following one of the accounts but it is unknown who got followed. Imposters He has created many imposters with different personalities. Some wont have any. They got RYN to leave for a while redyoshilnation The main account of the impersonator. This about me is "i am col" His PFP was the default one redyoshinational He is the second account created alongside with redyoshinations But his about me says "my account keeps getting deleted by an imposter @redyoshination!". He started following RedYoshiNation with every account he makes. There was also a FANDOM account with that name. He started to copy RYN's PFP redyoshinations Created alongside redyoshinational. It was also a FANDOM account made to vandalize the RIR wiki. redyoshinationss redyoshinationss was the fourth account created, His username has "ss" in it. He commented a few times and said "who would do such a thing!" and "mental support is necessary" on the two imposter alert project. REDYOSHlNATION REDYOSHlNATION was the fifth account created. His username is exactly like RedYoshiNation but the letters were uppercase and the first i was a lowercase l Red_yoshinations Red_yoshinations was the sixth account created. When that account was created, He made the imposters spam random comments, The first one said "Cool!" on Season 3 Episode 1 of RIR and "I won!" on Season 2 Episode 2 of RIR. He also found a link to the RIR wiki and said "you have a wiki? I'll talk to you there!" and created three accounts, 2 were used to vandalize the wiki. redyoshiination Redyoshiination was the seventh account created and the username is has "ii" instead of "i" in the name. When RYN checked the followers, redyoshiination didn't copy the PFP! redyoshinationality redyoshinationality was the eighth account created. redyoshi_nation redyoshi_nation was the ninth account created. _yoshi_nation _yoshi_nation was the tenth account created. Every word had a _ in it but red was removed and the first account to start spamming loves and favorites red-yoshi-nation red-yoshi-nation was the eleventh account created. Every word had a minus sign in it. He was also one of the impersonators who made a direct copy of the two imposter alert project redyoshinationboss redyoshinationboss was the twelfth and final account created and one of the impersonators who direct copied the two imposter alert project. He also pretended to be a supporter of RYN he used one of the other imposter accounts he has and commented on the imposter's profile saying "brother we must avenge @redyoshilnation". His about me said "Go support @RedYoshiNation" so people wont do it because RYN told his friends not to listen to the fake. After two days the imposters have been deleted NON-RYN IMPOSTER ACCOUNTS IAmASDSCurator Unfortunately redyoshilnation got unbanned, He started to make an SDS impersonation account. He said that he added projects to the studio by replying "ok added" IAmASDSCurator2 He made the other account when first got deleted to evade ban IamNotASDSCurator Fortunately he survived for one day on this account and impersonated SDS secretly Comments This was left on their own imposter account and then used one of his other accounts and replied "YOUR COPING ME" then RedYoshiNation replied "DUMMY YOUR THE FAKE AND THE REAL ONE IS ME." Then an imposter replied coping and pasting his comment When the imposter was spamming comments on RYN's projects, He found RIR 3 and saw a link to the RIR wiki and said he was gonna talk to him there, He created three accounts and used two to talk by adding spam pages. An imposter loved someones project and the person followed the imposter and commented on his profile. The imposter responded and followed back. One of the imposters commented on the two imposter alert project pretending to be someone who impersonated RYN on mistake. RYN replied to leave him alone. Culprit One of RYN's best friends Twin138956Scratch found the culprit who is Zigdev due to one of the accounts saying "@ZIGDEV IS MY BEST FRIEND" and LegoAdam324 found one saying "FOLLOW @Zigdev" Category:Scratchers Category:RYN Haters